Gift of the Animagi
by LillySteam44
Summary: James Potter has never had any luck with Lily Evans, until one day before Christmas during their seventh year, Sirius intervenes. Will this be the chance James has needed to convince Lily he's the man of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

"Will you go out with me?"

James Potter must have asked this question a million times since the first time he asked Lily Evans in their third year, nearly four years ago. Their next trip to Hogsmeade was coming up, and he'd asked her to go with him. Thinking he was joking, she had laughed in his face.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is, Potter? Doing the same thing over and over again, and expecting different results," she replied. "The answer is still no."

The fact that she said no, again, didn't seem to faze James. He just went back to talking with his three best friends. Lily turned back to her friends as they giggled over a glossy magazine featuring a young, good looking pop star.

"I don't get it," James said. "How can she say no?"  
Remus Lupin didn't even look up from his textbook as James sat down on the couch next to Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was sprawled on the Common Room floor, lying on his back. It looked almost as if he were sleeping, but the three of them knew he wasn't.

"Pretty easily, it seems," Sirus said. "What's this, rejection number 200?"

"332," Lupin corrected, without lifting his gaze.

"Yeah, you really should focus on someone else, mate," Sirius said. "That blonde Hufflepuff in year six seems pretty keen on dating you."

"I can't explain it," James explained. "Maybe it's because she keeps turning me down, but I'm drawn to her." No one said anything for a few moments. James appeared lost in thought, Pettigrew very unsure, Lupin busy studying, and Sirius just enjoying the quiet.

"I'm going to go take a walk in the snow," James announced, standing again. "I'll see you guys at dinner." None of the three boys followed him as he exited the Common Room and went out of view. Sirius, however, sat up.

"It's sad how James keeps getting rejected," Sirus said. "We need to fix this somehow. Snap him out of this fixation he has on Lily."

"I don't think he needs to give up on her," Lupin said, finally putting down his textbook. "Just change his approach."

"Flowers, maybe?" Peter suggested.

"Too simple," Sirius said.

"Well, whatever he does, he needs to show her he's actually matured some," Remus added. "Maybe we should tell him to get her something for Christmas."

Sirius paused in thought for a moment. To everyone's surprise, he got up and walked over to Lily on the other side of the room.

"Hi Evans," he said.

"Hi creep," she responded. "What do you want?"

"Just thought you might want to know, James is actually pretty glad you said no this time," he told her. She took on an indignant look.

"And just why is that, Black?" she asked sharply.

"Because now he can pick out your Christmas present," Sirius said in very matter-of-fact voice. This seemed to catch Lily off guard. A pretty brunette, Mary, giggled, and Sirius shot her a 100-watt smile. She looked like she could have just swooned right there.

"Focus, Black," Lily said, and he snapped his attention away from the giggling girl.

"Why is James getting me a present?"

"Are you sure you don't go miraculously deaf every time he asks you out?" he asked. "He wants to show you that he cares."

Lily didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. James Potter had always been a little annoying, and very immature. Maybe it was true that Potter was growing up and, just maybe, he was starting to be less self centered.

"Just thought you should know," Sirius said, and, giving the brunette a wink before turning around, he walked back to his friends. "And that is how it's done, gentlemen,"

"How what's done?" Remus asked. "Lying to a-"

"It wasn't lying. I was just stretching the truth, for now," Sirius corrected. "James'll get her a gift, and then he's practically in." Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"Right, silly me," he said, picking up his textbook again.

On the other side of the room, however, Lily was pondering the idea that James might actually have started maturing.

"It's not like it's out of the blue," Mary said. "He asks you out nearly every day."

"That's true," Lily said quietly. Her blonde friend, Elizabeth frowned deeply. Lily knew she did not like James and his stupid antics.

"I think you should get him something in return," Marry suggested. "Maybe try to let him get to know you."

"I wouldn't know where to start," Lily's said, "I don't know him at all."

"Well, Quidditch, to start," Mary reminded her. "He's Chaser for Gryffindor."

"I think I'll head down to the library," Lily told her friends. "I need a book for the Transfiguration essay. I'll see you guys at dinner."

She exited the common room, and took the long way to the library. While she walked, she thought about the idea of getting James a present for Christmas. The thought distracted her as she found the book she was looking for, and started on her essay. She was so lost in her own thoughts when she left the library to head towards the Great Hall, that she almost didn't notice James Potter coming in from the cold. White snow flecked his black hair, even though it wasn't actively snowing out. Without giving herself time to hesitate or think too much about it, she walked over to him.

"Hi Po-" stopping herself, "James," she finished.

"Hi Lily," he responded, shaking the snow out of his hair, "Did-"

"Ask me out, and I'm walking away and never talking to you again," she warned.

James shut his mouth, and raised his eyebrows at her.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I thought, maybe," she paused, feeling very self-conscious and awkward, "I could get to know you better."

James smiled. "Bet or dare?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" she said a little sharply.

"Face it, Evans, you wouldn't even give me the time of day before now. Is it on a bet, or a dare?"

Lily went very red in face. "Neither, Potter. I was just trying to be nice." She turned to storm away, but James caught her wrist. Not forcefully, but tightly enough to get her attention back towards him. She paused and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm glad," he said. "That you want to get to know me." He looked her in the eyes, and smiled. Lily found herself blushing in response to his charm. "And I'm really glad it's not a bet or something. The last thing I want is to end up in pig's blood." Lily looked horrified.

"Pig's blood?" she repeated.

"I need to learn to stop referencing muggle books at Hogwarts," James told her. "It's in a horror novel by-"

"Wait, you read? Books?" she said. "Muggle books?" she added, a little surprised.

"Yeah, my cousin's obsessed with them, so I end up with the one's she's done with," he explained. "Hey, why don't we talk over dinner?" Lily realized just then exactly where she had been going before she stopped to talk to James.

"That sounds good," she said. She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the whole Great Hall, at least the seventh year class, was talking about the Charming Potter boy and how he finally got Lily Evans to talk to him. James, however, didn't notice any of it. He simply sat with the girl he'd fancied for years and talked to her.

"So tell me something I don't know yet," Lily asked.

"Okay, but you have to tell me something too," he warned her. She nodded, and he thought for a second. "I can't lie." This caused Lily to pause for a moment.

"You can't lie?" she repeated. He nodded.

"Partially because I'm terrible at it, and partially because of my honor code," he said. "You can ask McGonagall. Every time she catches me and Sirius pulling a prank, I 'fess up and accept my week of detention." This impressed Lily, but she tried not to let on.

"You have an honor code?" she said. "I find that hard to believe."

"You're confusing me with Sirius," he told her. "He's the one with no morals." She laughed a little. "It's your turn to tell me something," he gently reminded her.

"Okay," she said, "but you can't tell anyone this. Not even Sirius."

"I will never tell a soul for as long as I live," James responded, with his hand on his heart. Lily giggled at how dramatic and silly he looked.

"Seriously, though. I don't really want anyone to know," she said.

"You have my word," he said, more sincerely this time.

"I don't actually like Potions," she said. "I only went on with them because I need it to get into healer training."

"But you're so good at them," he said.

"I know, I have a talent for them. Professor Slughorn will never let me forget that," she said.

"So James."

"Yes Lily?"

"What are you getting me for Christmas?" she asked. He was so off guard for the question, he almost choked on the food in his mouth. He stammered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Lily laughed again. James was so different from the incredibly charming man she'd seen earlier. She found this side of him so endearing.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," she said. "I'll figure it out on Christmas." James pondered over her question. Why had she thought he was getting her a present? He also kicked himself mentally for not thinking of getting her a present earlier.

By the end of dinner, they were sitting at the table with empty plates, and glasses of pumpkin juice being filled every so often. James had just told a joke involving a Hippogriff, a vampire and a hag, and Lily was cracking up over it. James couldn't help but smile at how beautiful her laugh was.

"So I was thinking we could head back up to the common room?" James suggested. As they got up from the table, Lily was telling James about her trouble with a certain Defense spell she was having trouble with in class.

"Which spell?" he inquired. "Defense happens to be my strong suit."

"The Patronus," she told him. "Mine always comes out as a wisp, and I need it to get an O on my owl."

"I could help you," he told her.

"No, really," she said. "You can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah, I learned in sixth year during Defense Club," he told her.

"What form does yours take?" she asked.

"A stag," he answered, a little unsure. Lily wasn't sure if she heard apprehension in his voice, but decided to ignore it.

"Well I'd appreciate the help," she replied to his offer. "Maybe on Sunday?"

"Quidditch all day on Sunday," he answered. "But, I'd love it if you came to watch me play. We're against Slytherin."

"Well, I-" she started, but was cut off by a male voice from behind them.

"There you two love birds are!" Sirius called. The two turned to see him with Remus and Peter, just coming out of the dining hall. Lily turned bright red.

"I'd better be going," she said. "I'm sure my friends are worried about me." Before anyone could say anything, she dashed away towards Gryffindor Tower. The boys started to make their way up to the Tower as well.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"You scared her off," Remus answered.

"Why'd you do that, Padfoot?" James asked. They tried to only use their nicknames when no one was around.

"I didn't think she'd run away," Sirius defended.

"So how was the date?" Remus asked.

"Don't tell her it was a date, she might run away again," James commented. Sirius snorted, and took on a conniving grin as he walked behind James.

"She fancies you, mate," he told his friend.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I heard her taking to her friends in the common room earlier after you left," Sirius said, "She was talking about what she might be getting you for Christmas." James eyes went wide, thinking back to the most confusing part of his conversation with Lily.

"She asked me during dinner what I was getting her for Christmas," he told his friends. "I should have known it was a hint she was getting one for me." He stopped short, and Sirius, who wasn't paying attention, promptly ran into him, nearly causing both boys to crash to the floor.

"Oi, mate, why'd you stop?" Sirius said. "That was not my fault."

"I have no idea what to get for her," he said, with a great amount of fear in his voice. "Oh, god, what if I get her something she hates? Then I'll never have a chance with her."

"Relax," Remus said, "Get her jewelry or something. I think it's scientifically proven that girls love shiny things."

James didn't say anything for the rest of their walk up. Sirius prattled on about the game against Slytherin this Sunday, while Remus seemed to be off in his own thoughts. Peter listened with rapt attention to what Sirius was saying, as though he'd have to take a test on it.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the week, James spent a lot of time thinking about what exactly he was going to get for Lily. He'd planned to devote most of his Saturday in Hogsmeade to finding her the perfect present. The boys just told him to meet up with them at five at the Three Broomsticks, but he had no clue where to begin his search. Remus had suggested jewelry, and that was an option, but it didn't seem personal enough. He started liking Lily for her beautiful green eyes, and how intelligent she is, but now he was learning so much about her on a personal level. They even started to have tutoring sessions, where she'd help him fine tune his Potions work, and he'd help her with practical Defense spells. One day that week, Friday, they spent in an empty classroom while James tried to teach her the fine points of the Patronus.

"You should show me," she started with, when she first walked in. "I want to see yours."

"Alright," he replied with half a smirk, fairly eager to show off for her. He paused and brought up the first time he mastered transforming into his Animagus form, the first time the four Marauders ran together in animal form. " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A stag came galloping out of the tip of his wand and made it's way around the room, circling the two of them. James turned to Lily.

"Your turn."

"I dunno," Lily nearly stammered. "Mine's not that good."

"I can't help you if you don't show me," he reminded her. She sighed, paused for a moment, and tried. Only a smoky looking wisp came out. James adjusted the position of her arm, up a little higher. He placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"Relax here," he told her, and he felt her attempt to relax the muscle. He leaned closer to her, close to her ear. He could see the blush forming on her face. "Try it now." He backed away, and she tried again; this time a doe erupted out of her wand.

"I did it!" Her eyes lit up, and she nearly jumped up and down in excitement. She turned towards James and hugged him. His eyes, however, stayed on the doe that Lily had conjured. It ran alongside his, around the room. He wondered what exactly it meant. When she finally realized what he was looking at, she went beet red.

"I should go," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Wait, Lily," James started to call out, but she was already out the door. Her doe faded and disappeared. He dismissed his, and softly swore to nobody.

The next morning, he was even more determined than before to find the perfect gift. He tried to finish breakfast quickly so he could get down to the village, but when Lily sat next to him, he suddenly didn't want to get up.

"So what are you doing in the village today?" she asked him.

"I'm, uh," shifting uncomfortable, he didn't know how to finish that. He couldn't lie to her, but he wasn't sure he should tell her.

"Oh, right, Sirius told me you were going to shop for my present," she offered. "I was just wondering..." she tried to force the words come out of her mouth, but they wouldn't come out.

It didn't help that James was looking at her expectantly. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Thankfully she was saved by Sirius' loud mouth.

"Morning all!" he said, taking a seat on the other side of James. "Hey Lily, tell Mary I'd love to have her meet us at the Three Broomsticks at five."

"Us?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Me, Remus, Peter and James. I'd love to see her there," he said. "I supposed you and Elizabeth can come too." Lily was quiet for a moment, those were the words she couldn't get out, wanting to meet James in Hogsmeade.

"You don't have to though," James said. "If you really don't want to."

"Like I'd leave my friend alone with that monster," Lily joked, eyes on Sirius.

"Hey! I'm not a monster!" he countered. "I'm a sweet little puppy dog." Remus started to laugh, nearly choking on his cereal. James, however, just looked at Sirius like he was crazy. This didn't miss Lily's notice, but she decided not to comment on it.

"I need to go meet the girls," Lily told them while she stood up. "I should get going."

"Wait, Lily," James said quickly, as she turned away. She turned back.

"Yes, James?" For the first time, Lily saw a blush creep up James' face.

"I'd really like it if, um, if you'd come to the Three Broomsticks this afternoon," he finally got out.

"I'll be there," Lily said, unable to contain a smile. James' heart nearly melted from joy. She turned and started heading towards the entrance hall, where she said she'd meet her friends.

When James finally made it down to Hogsmeade, he still had no clue where to start. He went into Honeydukes first. Girls like candy...right? He started to reach for a box of chocolates, but was stopped by a voice behind him.

"She's allergic to chocolate." He turned to see Elizabeth.

"Who says these are for her?" he responded. "They could be for my mum." She rolled her eyes.

"Right. Listen, I don't like you. I don't like any of your friends, but Lily seems to have started to like you. I just want to make sure you don't hurt her."

"Sweet of you," James said sarcastically.

"And I _don't_ want you poisoning her with something she's allergic to." Elizabeth pointed to a box of watermelon candies. "Those are her favorite."

"Thanks," he told her. He picked up the watermelon candy and the chocolate.

"Hey! I told you she was allergic!" Elizabeth snapped.

"These are for my mum," he said, holding out the chocolates. Elizabeth scowled at him.

"Just so you know, I know you and your little friends are hiding something. I don't care what it is, but you better not hide anything from her."

"Thanks for the warning," James replied coolly. He paid for his sweets and left, pausing momentarily outside of Honeydukes. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Lily and Mary walk right by him, and into the Quidditch shop across from Honeydukes. Lily was also distracted by her thoughts, ideas swirled through her head as to what James might like. Through her days of talking to him, she had even less of a fixed idea of what he might like.

"Maybe new gloves?" Mary suggested as they entered the shop. "Monica Dane, you know, the fifth year who plays Keeper on Gryffindor? She told me his gloves were worn out." Lily thought about it, but it didn't seem personal enough. She started to say something to her friend, but before any words could come out, she promptly ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, before she actually looked and saw that it was Sirius Black.

"Watch where you're going, Evans," he said. "You don't want to get hurt a week before Christmas."

"Sorry, really," she said. "I'm just a little distracted."

"Figuring out what to get James?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm a little lost."

"I'm sure you know exactly what would make him the happiest," he responded. He expected Lily to bite his head off over the comment, but she just turned a slight shade of pink.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, Black."

"Sure you do. Either way, I'm going to be nice and help you," he said.

"And what would you be getting out of it?" she asked pointedly.

"A happy best mate," Sirius replied. "I'm not always selfish, Evans." Lily continued to give him a pointed look. Sirius threw his hands up, "Okay, _maybe_ I was going to flirt with Mary." Mary giggled as Sirius flashed her a winning smile. "But it was mostly about James."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Right."

"So what were you thinking?" he asked, taking on a more serious tone.

"Well, I'm lost. Mary suggested Quidditch gloves, but I was-" she started.

"Sorry, Lily," Sirius said, holding up his bag. "I just got him a pair."

"That's okay, I wasn't thinking that was quite right," Lily told him. For the next hour Lily fretted over how personal or not things would be as a present for James. Sirius put something in every so often, with one of James' preferences, but otherwise, quietly whispered things into Mary's ear. She spent the entire hour blushing beet red. Eventually, Lily was ready to give up.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, Sirius," she said to him as they were leaving the shop.

"It wasn't a waste of time," he said, grinning slyly at Mary, who giggled again.

"Seriously, though, I'm so lost at this," she said.

"You know what would make him the happiest, Evans," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked again, repeated her earlier words.

"You'll figure it out. I'll see you two at five," he said before turning and leaving.

"I need a trip to a book shop," Lily said. "I need something that doesn't make me feel crazy."

"Let's go, then." The snow wasn't so deep in the village, having been walked on so much, but they still found they had trouble moving quickly. "I think I like Sirius," Mary told Lily.

"No kidding," Lily replied. "Just warning you, Sirius Black is a Gryffinwhore." Mary laughed, her real fairly hearty laugh.

"I know that," she said. "I just get really jittery around him, and I think I like the way it feels." Lily didn't say anything for a moment.

"I think," she started, but paused, trying to make herself say the words, "I think I like James." Mary raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you hated Potter," Mary commented.

"I know, I know. I thought I did too," she said. "But he's been so nice to me lately. When he's not constantly asking me out, I actually got a chance to get to know him."

"And you like him?" Mary said, so she wouldn't get too lost in thought.

"Maybe," she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"He's definitely much more grown up than he used to be," Mary said. "You could just go on a date with him, for his present. He'd be over the moon about that."

Lily stopped in her tracks, eyes suddenly wide. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. _That_ was what Black was talking about, the thing that would make James the happiest. She hugged Mary.

"That's it!" she cried. "Thanks Mare!" A very surprised Mary patted Lily's back.

"No problem, Lils," Mary said. "So you're actually going to go on a date with him?"

"Yes," Lily replied with a smile, "I'm going to go on a date with James Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

The second James walked into The Silver Spoon exactly what he was getting for Lily. It was almost too easy, he figured, as he picked up, between his fingers.

"Can I help you, Sir?" a green haired witch asked him.

"I think I've already found what I want, thanks," James replied, barely looking at her.

"Already? You've only barely walked in!" she said, laughing. "What do you have there?"

James showed her the pendent he'd zeroed in on.

"That's definitely an odd piece," she said, making conversation she added. "Is it for a special lady?"

"Yes, a very special lady," James replied.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" she asked, as he paid for it.

All in all, he'd spent less than ten minutes in the shop. Pleased with himself, he went to find his friends. He found Peter and Remus in Zonko's, the first place he tried. He really seemed to be on a roll today.

"Seen Sirius?" he asked his friends.

"Last I saw, he went off to the Quidditch shop," Peter supplied. "'Bout an hour ago." The three spent their time around town, and decided to stop into Three Broomsticks a little early, around 4:30. When they got in, Sirius was already sitting at a table with a Butterbeer.

"Hey, mate, you owe me," Sirius told James while Remus was up getting drinks for the other three of them.

"Why's that?" he said, taking the bait.

"I helped Lily pick out your present," he bragged. James smiled at this.

"Excellent. What'd she get me?" he asked.

"Can't tell you that," Sirius replied.

"Come on, man, be a mate, what'd she get?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you." James dropped it, but Sirius could tell he was dying to know. Sirius also decided to omit the fact he really had no clue what Lily would end up giving James.

"Did you find a present for her?" Peter asked him, as Remus came back, setting the drinks on the table.

"Yeah, it's really great," James said. "I ended up getting her jewelry."

"Pretty typical," Remus put in.

"I guess," James said. "I think Lily'll like it, anyways."

"Think I'll like what, Potter?" came voice behind him. Of course Lily would overhear this. He turned to see Lily, Mary and Elizabeth approaching them.

"Your present," James replied. Mary made her way over to Sirius, sitting next to him, and Lily took a seat next to James. Elizabeth sat down on the other side of Lily, and took out a book from one of her bags. Sirius and Mary seemed very wrapped up in each other, and started kissing very shortly after.

"Are you sure you don't want to come sit by Peter, Lizzy?" Sirius asked her.

"Don't call me that," she snapped at him. "And I'd rather eat dirt."

"Come on, Elizabeth," James said, "There's no need to be rude."

"Whatever," she said. "I'm heading back to the castle. I need to finish my Charms homework." She got up and left in a huff.

After a couple Butterbeers, Lily looked very tired, and it was long after dark.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the castle?" James asked Lily. She nodded. "Alright, boys, Mary, it looks like we're heading out."

The walk up to the school was mostly quiet. At first, it felt peaceful, but James started to worry the silence was awkward.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," Lily responded softly. James took off his coat and put it around Lily's shoulders. "But won't you be cold?" James shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he replied. "I'm used to the cold because of Quidditch."

"James," she started, and paused, unsure of how to form the words.

"Yes?" he said. There was the expectant look again. Lily could swear her heart would almost burst from how cute he looked.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" she blurted out really fast.

"What was that?" James asked, very confused.

"Will you," she forced herself to slow down, "go on a date with me? On Christmas?"

James' eyes lit up. "I think you know the answer to that, Lily Evans," he said, not even trying to contain his smile.

"I'll meet you in the common room on Christmas at seven," she told him. He beamed happily. Nervously, he reached over and took her hand. Lily smiled, and felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. She intertwined her fingers with his, and enjoyed the rest of the walk up to the castle. Without meaning to, it seemed like they'd taken the long way around the castle to Gryffindor Tower. By the time they actually got into the Common room, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all sitting by the fire. Mary and Elizabeth were sitting on a couch closer to the window.

Elizabeth made a "humpf" noise, and shut her book loudly at the sight of James holding Lily's hand. She stormed up the girl's dormitory stairs, and Mary quickly ran after her. Lily sighed, as she and James joined his friends by the fire.

"What is her problem, anyways?" Remus inquired. "She's so hostile towards us."

"She keeps insisting you guys are hiding something," Lily told them. "But that's ridiculous, right?" She saw James and Sirius exchange a look, and Lily's mouth dropped open. "You _are_ hiding something." James put his hand on her chin, bringing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, we are hiding something from everyone, but I don't want to hide anything from you," he told her. He looked around to see who else was in the common room. The common room was empty, with most people still in various places around the castle.

"I'm an unregistered animagus," he told her.

Lily gasped. "That's supposed to be really hard to do," she supplied. She turned to look at his friends. "Are you all...?" she drifted off, almost afraid to ask.

"I'm an animagus too," Sirius said. "I'm literally a dog." This made Lily laugh.

"I am too," Peter piped up. "I can turn into a rat." She started to turn to Remus to ask, and James knew Remus was internally panicking over the coming question, even if he kept his cool outwardly.

"I can turn into a stag," James told her before she could ask Remus. "Want to see?"

"Yes!" Lily said. "Oh, like your patronus!"

"Exactly," he said. "Only I learned my patronus after I learned how to do this," he told her. "Watch this." Before her eyes, he shifted into his animal form, and paused there for a moment.

"Go ahead," Sirius said, "pet him. I'm sure he wants you to." Lily lifted her hand and petted James' head, she felt very silly, and couldn't contain her laughter. She was didn't even notice when James first changed back, until she felt a change in the texture and length of his hair. When she finally noticed, she pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Just what are you laughing at, Evans?" James said in mock anger. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no, not at you," she said, still giggling a little. "I was laughing at me. I felt very silly." James really wanted to kiss her in that moment.

"How long have you guys been able to do it?" she asked.

"Sirius was the first to do it right, in our fifth year," Remus told her.

"The rest of us soon followed," James said.

"That's really neat," she admitted.

"But you can't tell anyone," Sirius warned her. "If it gets out, we'll know exactly where it started from. You're the only one outside of the four of us who know."

"I won't tell anyone," she promised. "But you guys should get registered after we graduate."

"We will, eventually," James said.

"I think I'm going to go finish my Charms essay," Remus told them. "So I'll talk to you guys later."

"I should probably go check and see if Elizabeth is okay," Lily said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got up and started up towards to girl's dormitory stairs.

* * *

To James and Lily, the next week and a half felt like someone had slowed down time over the whole castle. Even though she still sat with him at meals, both of them were feeling pretty eager for their date. It seemed like everyone was talking about their plans for Christmas. Quite a few Gryffindors were going home for the holidays; almost all of Lily's friends were going home, except, it seemed, herself, James and Sirius. When she asked him about it, Sirius shrugged noncommittally and changed the subject. Later, James explained to her the basics of why Sirius wouldn't be going home for the holidays.

"So why aren't you going home?" Lily asked. "You have a nice, loving family."

"I do," he replied. "Maybe too loving."

Lily looked puzzled. "Too loving?" Lily repeated.

"My dad's really on me about preparing for the Auror's Academy. I know he just wants me to do well, but it feels like he thinks I'm not good enough," James explained. "So probably until I get into the Academy, and maybe even until I graduate from it, things might be kind of strained with my dad."

"So they just let you stay at the castle during the holiday?"she asked.

"I wrote them and said I wanted the quiet time at the castle to study for NEWTS," he said. "Now what aren't you going home, Miss 20 Questions?"

"My parents are on holiday in France," she said. "So I told them I would stay here, instead of going to visit my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," James said. "Tell me about her."

"I'd rather not," she told him. James saw the hurt in her eyes, and decided not to push it. He pulled her in for a tight, comforting hug.

"Talk about it when you're ready," he said. "Why don't you tell me about your parents then?"

"Well, my dad is a doctor," she began.

"Is that why you want to be a Healer?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, that's what inspired it," Lily said. "Mum works in some office building as a secretary. They're both muggles, as you know."

James nodded. He'd always been part of the wizarding world, and the muggle world. Despite being pure blood, his parents didn't buy into the ideals most other pure blood families do. He was sent to a muggle primary school, and his best friends had been all muggles, up until he went to Hogwarts.

"Anyways, they both are really interested in the wizarding world," she told him. "They started getting the Daily Prophet every day, and everything."

"It's really cool that they're so accepting," James told her.

The days crept by, and finally, Christmas day came. Lily found herself sitting in the common room in her pajamas with James and Sirius, who were also in pajamas. James and Sirius were chatting over something Mrs. Potter had written in Sirius' Christmas card, and Lily was looking over presents.

"James," she said. "I didn't get your present. I hope it's not lost some where." James chuckled.

"I still have it, Lily," he told her. "You're not getting it until tonight." She put on a fake angry face. "You're so cute when you make that face," he said, meaning every word. He wished so badly to kiss her right at that moment.

"You're just saying that, James Potter," she said.

"I'm really not. You're cute all the time," he said. "I think I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be done in a few." James went up the boy's dormitory stairs.

"I got you a present, Evans," Sirius told her.

"Sirius, you didn't," she started, but was cut off.

"It's not much," he said, producing a plain white box, with a red bow on it. Lily took it hesitantly.

"This isn't going to explode, is it?" she asked, very unsure.

"No, no, nothing like that," he told her. She considered it a moment, and then opened the box. What she saw before her eyes left her speechless. She held up the thin, almost see through material, and her mouth hung open.

"I thought you might like something to wear on your date," he started, but didn't finish as Lily brought her hand to his cheek and slapped him hard. She was bright red, and very embarrassed. She stormed upstairs as James was coming down his. He looked puzzled in the direction he'd seen Lily leave.

"What'd you do, mate?" he asked. "I could hear the slap from upstairs." Sirius rubbed at the bright red mark quickly appearing on his face.

"I just gave her a Christmas gift," he said. James gave him an incredulous look.

"You better not have messed up my date for tonight," James told him.

"She's fine," he said. "Just embarrassed."

Lily realized as she reached her room, the only present she'd brought up in her rush to get away was the white box Sirius had given her. She decided to shower and get dressed. By the time she was ready to go back downstairs, she was calmed down and felt thoroughly less embarrassed. She reached the common room and found the two boys still sitting on a couch, both of them fully dressed.

"Hey there, beautiful," James said, standing up. Lily felt a light blush fill her cheeks at his manners, and the compliment.

"Why didn't you two go down to breakfast already?" she asked. "You didn't need to wait for me."

"Well James wouldn't," Sirius said. "And breakfast is no fun alone. So come on, I'm hungry." He also stood up and made his way to the portrait hole. Breakfast, and most of the day, was fairly uneventful.

* * *

At around four, Lily retreated up to her room to start getting ready.

"What do you need all that time for?" James asked. "You're amazingly gorgeous just the way you are."

"Because I want to have fun, and dress up," she said. "Remember I'm missing a party to go on this date."

"Alright," he said. "Have fun doing whatever it is that girls do to get ready."

"You know that means she wants you to dress up too, right?" Sirius told him. James rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Yes, I'm aware," he said. "I have muggle semi formal wear."

"Why not dress robes?" Sirius asked. "You have those."

"I think she'd appreciate the muggle clothes, though," he said. "Might remind her of home."

"Whatever, mate."

Even though she'd gone up to start getting ready at four, James was still left waiting in the common room ten minutes after seven.

"Oh, sorry!" he heard called down the steps of the girl's dormitory. "I had trouble finding my bag." She came down the stairs, and James couldn't believe how good she looked. The purple dress she was wearing hugged her curves like it was made just for her. His mouth hung open. James also noticed she was carrying a tiny, thin bag. What that could possibly hold, he had no clue.

"You look fantastic," he told her. She smiled and adjusted the wrap that covered her shoulders like the spaghetti strap dress didn't.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she responded. She took in his muggle suit, a little surprised he had one.

"So where are we going on this date?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to plan it," she said seriously. James panicked inside.

"I, uh, I didn't, um," he stammered out, until Lily started laughing. James went very, very red.

"I'm joking," she said. "I planned everything. I was the one to ask you out, after all."

"Oh, um," James was still bright red. She got very close, and got up on her tip toes, and got very close to his ear.

"Follow me," she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the common room, and towards the seventh floor. James thought she might be lost as she paced back and forth in a certain corridor, when suddenly, a door appeared. After his years at Hogwarts, few things truly surprised him in the castle, but Lily managed to show him something that did.

She led him in by the hand, and there was a lone table set for two. The room itself was decorated not unlike a fancy French restaurant his parents had once taken him to.

"This is amazing," James said. "How'd you do this?"

"I didn't do it, the castle did," Lily said. "I found it in my fourth year, or rather, I was told about it."

"And you never told anyone?"

"Not really, the house elf who told me told me to keep it a secret, and it was a nice place to study," Lily said. "When I needed time to myself."

"So what exactly does the room do?"

"It takes the shape or form of whatever it is that the user needs," Lily told him. "And right now, I needed a place to take James Potter on a date. Now, let's sit."

Magically, food appeared on the plates in front of them. James, while not surprised by this, after years of seeing feasts appear before his eyes, did wonder where the food had come from.

"You can't make food out of nothing," James said. "I know that much, so where did it come from?"

"The kitchens," she answered slowly, "Where else? I asked a house elf to help me with this tonight." James looked at her, and in the soft glow of the candle light, she looked almost angelic. She couldn't escape noticing his staring, and she blushed, and looked at her fork.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, eyes still on her silverware.

"You," he answered back. "Who else?"

"James," Lily started at the same time James was speaking her name. They looked at each other, a little embarrassed.

"You go," he offered.

"Oh, no, you go," Lily insisted, wanting to put off what she was going to say, out of nerves.

"Ladies first," he said. He looked at her like he could play this game forever. Lily sighed.

"Okay, James, I didn't buy you a gift," she said. James looked a little shocked. "Hold on," she continued quickly. "Because what I want to give you is something I couldn't buy." She paused for a long while. James wasn't sure if she was holding him in suspense, and decided not to push her to continue.

"James," she finally said, "I want to give you the 'yes' you've always wanted." James eyes lit up, as he was left speechless. He almost wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "I want to be your girlfriend," she added. James reached over the table and took her hand, beaming widely.

"I could never say no to that request from you," he told her. She blushed again.

"You had something you wanted to say too?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I was momentarily distracted." He winked at her. "But you have to close your eyes." Lily did so, and she heard a rustle of paper. She was sorely tempted to open her eyes just as James told her to.

Sitting in front of her was a gold colored gift bag. Opening it revealed a medium sized jewelry box. Too big to be a ring box, and just big enough to be just about anything. She flipped it open, unable to contain her curiosity anymore. It brought tears to her eyes at how beautiful it was. Nestled in the box was a pendent of a stag on a delicate silver chain.

"Oh, James," she said. "It's wonderful. Help me put it on?" James got up, and stood behind her as he fixed the clasp around her neck.

"I thought it would be perfect," he said. "Because of your patronus."

"It's perfect because it's you," she said. She stood up, facing him, and kissed him, full on the lips.


End file.
